Beautiful Release
by Airi Shirokuro
Summary: Thanks to the informant, Izaya Orihara, Kida Masaomi is working after hours in one of the most decrepit industries out there-prostitution. Nobody knows, nobody has to, right? A story about pain, life, love, and release. No Lemon, but heavy implications.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

A sigh escaped the blonde's lips, his amber orbs scanning the room for a certain client. Walking from the front of the club to the back, he looked and searched for her, but to no avail.

_Tch. She didn't show. Typical. They call me up, lead me on, and make me wait. _

He slumped into a seat next to a rather drunk brunette woman clad in all red. Her short hair was starting to frizz up at the front, eyes half shut with her tired and intoxicated appearance. She donned a ruffled top, disheveled makeup from, no doubt, making out with every man that would spare her more than a glance, and high heeled stilettos that could probably stab you right in the heart if she used them as weapons.

She chuckled lowly to the boy, "Oi, kid. Aren't you a bit young to be a frequenter at this bar?" she smiled predatorily. "Need me to go alert the guards of you?"

The male simply rolled his eyes at the woman under the influence. _You're annoying, shut up._ "Actually, even if I look rather young," he casually stretched his arms up over his head, smirking, and playing a good part, "I am actually at the legal age, madam. I'm eighteen."

She chuckled haughtily, "Then what's a kid with a face as nice as yours spending a single second in a bar like this? Here, people are pretty much all strippers," she smiled even wider, leaning forward to show off her unbelievably large bosom, "me included."

_Whore. _"Ah, I apologize, actually, I'm looking for my date," he excused himself from the seat, and pushed a bit of money into her palm, "but your next drink's on me," he winked, strutting away proudly as the older woman purred behind him.

_You asshole. Why the hell did you just flirt with her? _He tossed his head back to look at the now interested woman pressing a fresh drink to her lips, false lashes down over her eyeliner smeared cheeks. He shook his head and shivered slightly. _It's just business anyways. She looked like a woman who would enjoy my… services. _

Pushing his way through the crowd with a fresh mindset of determination, his eyes scanned the crowd for a bleach blonde bitch with too much lipstick on. His eyes locked on her mischievous glance before she vanished into the crowd again. _Dammit! She's playing hard to get…. Tch. I don't get paid until I do what I was hired to do. _

His feet carried him across the floor, going rather quickly into the dense collection of people on the dance floor. He felt multiple body parts moving against him, grinding and burning the familiar sensation back into his mind. He shook his head and searched for a bright headed woman, his customer. _You bitch! Where the hell did you-_

There. Right there. She smirked over at him, red painted nails in the air as a brown envelope filled with exactly what he wanted was lifted above her head, a hand placed on her hip. Trudging over to her, he looked down at her with a sliver of hatred, before morphing his expression into one of slight gratitude.

_You fucking bitch. You made me chase all over for you. I'm pretty sure that four women touched my ass, and a man tried to tug down my pants in that crowd. Give me my damn money. _

"Oh," he started, a light blush spreading across his cheeks, pretending to be this coy, cute boy finding the most valuable thing in the world. "You won't believe where I looked to find you," he grinned kindly, eyes darting to the envelope for a split second before looking back up at her.

She smiled stupidly, the yellow shade of her teeth hidden in the darkness of the dance club. "So, are we doing it?" the five words escaped her darkly painted lips in a light hiss, index finger of her left hand tracing the jaw of the male, glossy hot pink nail polish glimmering in the strobe lights. "You know why I called you here."

_No shit, Lady. Let's just go already, I'm done with waiting. _"Ah," he chuckled lowly, seductively. "Isn't that the only reason?"

The shorter woman nodded. "Are you okay with coming over to my place for it?" her eyes were scanning his face for any sense of betrayal from his expression. There was none. He gave a sickeningly sweet smile to his customer, nodding and taking her under his arm.

_Ugh. You're disgusting._ "Let's get going then. I assume that you have transportation for us?" another glance to hers, all emotion in his eyes shrouded skillfully by his lashes.

A quick bob of the head was his reply, as she placed the brown envelope into his hand. "If you're good, then I'll give you a tip." She wrapped her arm around his waist, looking rather proud of herself, as if she had just accomplished something. Fingers donning multiple rings travelled downwards to his bottom, lightly squeezing as they walked. He took a sharp intake of breath, which she took as a good sign, not moving her hand.

_Oh fuck. It's starting. _


	2. Chapter One: Trapped

Airi Shirokuro

**_~~Beautiful Release~~_**

_Durarara!_

Chapter One: **Trapped**

Light brown orbs blinked open, head resting on a rather hard surface. _I'm on the floor again…._ Lately, Kida had been having frightening dreams of unlocking his door and falling into a great abyss of darkness and never returning. The dreams were recurring, and it frightened him slightly.

Groaning, he got himself up, trudging his way to the washroom to prep himself for school. As he brushed his teeth, his eyes stayed planted on the cellphone screen in his opposite hand. There, glowing, was a photo of-

Ring ring. The photo that had been on the screen was replaced by the hastily typed text of his dark haired best friend. A deep sigh escaped the blonde's lips slightly, frowning as he spat out a mixture of spit, agitation, and toothpaste into the sink.

"Morning, Masaomi-kun," the cheerful voice rang out in the cool autumn air as Mikado nodded to the male. He had been talking to a classmate about the past day's assignment when he saw Kida approach the school. As Kida walked towards his friend, he raised a hand into the air, ready for a high-five. "Ryugamine!" he announced to any student within a ten meter radius. Their hands met with a loud smack, shoulders thudding into one another's as they ran into one another.

"So what are you two talking about?" the blonde boy asked curiously, tilting his head with a wide grin plastered across his features. Nodding his head to the other student, he recognized the boy as a kid from their kid. "Ryo, right?" he acknowledged the other boy.

The brunette nodded. "Masaomi Kida, I presume," he replied, hand hovering in front of the blonde boy, and expression slightly bored. "Yeah, Takiguchi Ryo." Kida grinned, taking his hand and giving it a single shake. "Nice to meet you," he greeted politely, lips stull curved upwards in a large grin.

Mikado had a small smile on his lips, "Takiguchi-san was just asking me about an equation," he explained, plucking at his sleeves slightly. The brunette boy nodded, adjusting the backpack on his shoulder, shoulders slumped forward casually. "I was just wondering how to get _x_ from… well… it wasn't that important really." A shrug. "Whatever, I got it now. I should get going now, I got a song to write," he murmured hurriedly, walking away from the two and waving at them.

The darker haired male looked at his best friend, straightening his back and adjusting the straps of his bag. "You seem happy today," Kida joked, shoving over the boy, "did a girl finally talk to you for once?"

Mikado's cheeks flushed a bright pink, looking away and pouting. "N-no! You know that girls don't talk to me, and I don't talk to them either," he explained hurriedly, clearly hiding something from his friend. The amber-eyed boy was smirking, the whole time, amused at how bad a liar he was.

"Well, suit yourself," he shrugged, walking towards the school, knowing that the other boy will chase after him and explain before he can take a single step. "W-wait! Masaomi!" Mikado's voice rang out in the schoolyard as he caught up with his friend, walking towards the school with him, his face still red.

The smirk on the blonde's lips got much larger and he let out a chuckle. "Well? tell me then!"

He still remembered the day that the black haired male had decided to move in with him in the big city of Ikebukero. He had been attending Raira Boarding Academy, keeping in touch with his best friend in a small town. Soon enough, he applied for Raira and got accepted, taking the room next to Kida's. He was a starry eyed student wanting a life with more adventure, and the blonde almost laughed out loud at how he would kill for his normal small town life if he led a life like his.

"Okay, so maybe a girl did talk to me," he started, not daring to look at his friend, treating the sidewalk as his best friend at the moment. "She didn't actually… _talk_ to me, but she was really pretty."

The blonde's ears all but perked up, a bright smile still on his lips. Flicking the hair out of his face, his fingers curled into a fist, hitting the other boy's shoulder playfully. "Ooh, did you catch her name? What class is she in? Do I know her?" he questioned quickly, nudging the other male with his right elbow, amber orbs planted onto his expression.

Mikado let out a long sigh, "I'm not so sure that we met on terms where we exchange numbers and learn one another's names, Masaomi," he said simply, shoving his hands into his pocket. "All she did was run into me accidentally, apologize, and go inside."

"Ah? That's all? No flourishing love for my single friend?" he let out a laugh, "you had me thinking that you asked her out on a date or something around those lines."

"She was rather pretty… I think I know who she is though," he added, lifting a finger and looking the blonde straight in the eye as he said it. "She's in our class, Sonohara Anri." Mikado's eyes swiped across the other male's slightly excited and shocked expression.

"Isn't she that shy short haired girl with the gigantic-" he was cut off by the dark haired boy's hand, stopping the words before they escaped his lips. "That's such a lewd way to describe her!" Reluctantly pulling his hands away from his lips, Mikado looked the other way as Kida chuckled lowly to himself.

"And… Yes, that's her. The girl who has the round glasses and short hair and… the big…" he shook his head, face bright red, "Her."

Kida's laughter rang out, as they entered the classroom, bemused expression across his features. "It's okay, Mikado, you can admit it, go ahead and say it with me," his amber gaze locked on said girl. "Sonohara-san!"

Going up to the shy girl, the blonde had his hand clamped onto his friend's wrist tightly. Leaning on her desk, he whipped his hair out of his eyes, a wide grin on his lips still as he introduced himself and Mikado.

"My name is Masaomi Kida, and this shy kid with me is Ryugamine Mikado," he eyes darted to the black haired male, who nodded fervently, blush still scattered across his face.

"A-ah! That's r-right!" a low bow was presented to her, and she stood herself to bow back to them. "S…sonohara Anri, pleased to meet you," she murmured lowly, eyes planted on their shoes all of a sudden, fingers twiddling behind her back.

Mikado's face was red, and he interrupted Kida before he said anything more. "We should get seated, Masaomi-kun! It was very nice to meet you, Sonohara-san," he laughed sheepishly and dragged the blonde over to his respective spot in the class.

"You can try to hide it all that you want, but you know that she's attractive, and you have to sit with her during class," Kida explained, laughing as Mikado huffed at him and nearly hit him in the face. "Sh-shut up!"

* * *

"I have to get to work," Kida said after they exited the school, Mikado walking side by side. "I'll be at the dorm room soon enough."

"Alright," the black haired male said, splitting off in the opposite direction to do his homework, "I'll see you later then."

"Ja ne," the blonde nodded, smiling as he headed down the street to work.

_It's the beginning of hell._

He entered the Russian Sushi House, the very place that he told Mikado he works in. What a lie. This was the place where he met up with clients during the day whenever he had to, but most of the time, he would be found in the clubs.

_I hate this job with a burning passion. _

He bit his lip, taking in a deep breath as he acknowledged Simon, one of the workers there. "Hello, Simon," he said in a rather droll fashion, even if he hid his true emotions through a mask of a smile. "How are you today?"

The tall man smiled, and told him multiple odd specials, advertising to the fullest possible extent as the boy simply waved him off saying that he was just there to see someone. "It's… another one of those meetings," he explained, looking away as the slightly perplexed Simon looked at him.

"You shouldn't still be doing business like this, Kida-kun. It's bad for the soul. Have some sushi, it should cheer your mood up. I'll tell you what, I'll give you a discount off of-"

"Just leave me alone, Simon. You and I both know that I don't do this for fun," Kida replied through pursed lips and a deep creased forehead. "Just leave me be."

The taller man looked down at him, letting out a long sigh. "You can't let him rule your life forever," he murmured before placing his happy demeanor, greeting other customers once again.

_I know._

A woman slightly shorter than him, looking about eight years older than him appeared into the restaurant. She had a khaki colored trench coat over black tights and boots going up to her knees. She gave a thin lipped smile, tipping her head back to the direction of her red convertible. "Let's have a drink."

_Another nightmare. I'm stuck in this trap. _


End file.
